James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 6.
Here is part six of James Graham's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) as Abu *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan *Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Rajah *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Razoul *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as Razoul's Henchmen *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Peddler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Gazeem the Thief *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Prince Achmed *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Jafar *Wilbur (from The Rescuers) as Carpet *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar Transcript *(later, outside the dessert, Thomas, Boots, and Grandpa Lou are travelling onward toward the Cave of Wonders) *Narrator: And that is how Thomas and Boots escaped from prison with Grandpa Lou! Standing in their way is The Black Knight, who asks them if they disturb his slumber. *Thomas: Uh, but, I'm Thomas. *Black Knight: Thomas, eh? Then you may proceed, with pleasure. And remember. Don't touch anything. Just get the lamp for Grandpa Lou. (opens the door to the cave of wonders) *Grandpa Lou: Well, come on, Thomas. What are you waiting for? Get the lamp, and then, you can have the treasure. *Thomas: Okay. Come on, Boots. Let's do this. *Narrator: But with Dr. Neo Cortex, disguised as Grandpa Lou, it looks like Thomas and Boots have no choice, but to go in. (Thomas and Boots walk down the stairs) *Thomas: Wow! Look at all that treasure. But this is no time to fool around. It is time to find the lamp. (puffs onward) *Boots: Then let's go. (Thomas and Boots press on) *Wilbur: (awakens) Huh? What are those two things I see? I'd better follow them. (sneaks up on Thomas and Boots, who are still walking onward) Hi. My name is Wilbur. And I'm an albatross. *Thomas: You're an albatross and your name is Wilbur. How sweet of you. *Wilbur: I hear that you are looking for the lamp, and if you'd like, yes, and I can help you find out where it is. Follow me. (the trio run to a river stream and look up and see a lamp. Thomas looks pleased) *Thomas: Wow! (walks up the stairs and grabs the lamp and kisses it) You're all mine. You're mine. Mine. Mine. *Boots: Wow! Look at that, Wilbur. It's a gem. (runs over to get it) *Wilbur: I wouldn't do that if I were you. That might antagonise the Black Knight. *Thomas: Uh-oh. Now, you've done it. (Thomas, Boots, and Wilbur flee the cave, only to fail when the Black Knight closes it) *Dr. Neo Cortex: Oh no! The lamp is missing! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof